1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device that writes log data to a removable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image-forming devices, such as printers or facsimile machines, capable of writing log data to a storage medium are well known in the art. These image-forming devices enable the user to manage the image-forming device based on the stored log data.
For example, an image-forming device (facsimile server) disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-41270 stores log data and the like on CompactFlash (registered trademark) memory cards, serving as a removable storage medium.
With this construction, the removable storage medium can be removed from the image-forming device and read using a personal computer or another external device, enabling the user to view log data for the image-forming device stored on the removable storage medium. This makes managing the image-forming device easier than when the log data is stored in a storage medium built into the image-forming device.
However, when managing a plurality of image-forming devices, the user may become confused as to which image-forming device pertains to the log data stored on a removable storage medium after the removable storage medium has been removed from the image-forming device. It may be particularly difficult to determine which image-forming device pertains to log data stored on a removable storage medium, when the removable storage medium has been used on a certain image-forming device and is subsequently used on a different image-forming device. Faced with this confusion, the user may be unable to manage an image-forming device appropriately based on the log data stored in the removable storage medium.